My Lord of the Rings Fanfic
by Spida
Summary: Luke was just an odinary young boy until he finds out that his thought to be harmless ring may hold the faith of all Middle-earth. Hey this is my first ff on here so be nice and plz read it!^_^
1. The Finding of the Other Ring

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT BY ANYWAY OWN THE LORD OF THE RINGS. IF I DID I'D BE OLD, A MALE, FLITHY RICH, AND UM..DEAD. My Lord of the Rings Fanfic By: Amber Martinez  
  
Prologue The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring In ancient times the Rings of Power were crafted by the Elven-smiths, and Sauron, the Dark Lord, forged the One Ring, filling it with his own power so that he could rule all others. But the One Ring was taken from him, and though he sought it throughout Middle-earth, it remained lost to him. After many ages it fell into the hands of Bilbo Baggins, as told in The Hobbit. In a sleepy village in the Shire, young Frodo Baggins finds himself faced with an immense task, as his elderly cousin Bilbo entrusts the Ring to his care. Frodo must leave his home and make a perilous journey across Middle-earth to the Cracks of Doom, there to destroy the Ring and foil the Dark Lord in his evil purpose. The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers Frodo and his Companions of the Ring have been beset by danger during their quest to prevent the Ruling Ring from falling into the hands of the Dark Lord by destroying it in the Cracks of Doom. They lost the wizard Gandalf in a battle in the Mines of Moria, and Boromir, seduced by the power of the Ring, tried to seize it by force. While Frodo and Sam made their escape, the rest of the company was attacked by Orcs. Now they continue their journey alone down the great River Anduin- along, that is, save for the mysterious creeping figure that follows wherever they go. The lord of the Rings: The Return of the King As the Shadow of Mordor grows across the land, the Companions of the Ring have become involved in separate adventures. Aragorn, revealed as the hidden heir of the ancient Kings of the West, has joined with the Riders of Rohan against the forces of Isengard, and takes part in the desperate victory of the Hornburg. Merry and Pippin, captured by Orcs, escape into Fangorn Forest and there encounter the Ents. Gandalf has miraculously returned and defeated the evil wizard, Saruman. Sam has left his master for dead after a battle with the giant spider, Shelob-but Frodo is still alive, now in the foul hands of the Orcs. And all the while, the armies of the Dark Lord are massing as the One Ring draws ever nearer to the Cracks of Doom. And now. The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Other Ring The world is changed. I feel it in the water. I fell it in the earth. I smell it in the air. Much that once was, is lost. For none now live who remember it. And some things that should not have been forgotten, were lost. History became legend. Legend became myth. And for two and a half thousand years the Other Ring passed out of all knowledge. Until, when chance came, it ensnared a new bearer. For the time will soon come, when Hobbits and Humans alike will shake the fortunes of all.  
  
Chapter One The Finding of the Other Ring It was another typical day at school. Luke Sisco was in the 8th grade and was a tall and slender boy who had deep blue eyes and dark black hair that was always in his eyes. He was a huge Lord of the Rings fan. He had read all the books and he always kept his copy with him. To save him the trouble, he had gotten the one with just all the chapters in one book. He had also seen the first movie, so he knew the story. It was March 1st on a Friday afternoon. Luke was in his last period, science, and it was boring. Mr. Rickman, his teacher, had greasy black hair that came to his chin and cold dark eyes. He was a Snape wannabe, most kids said but just a younger version. He even had the cold attitude to go with it. He never called on anyone unless you were in trouble, but if you interrupted him for any reason, he'd shout at you and then give you detention. He thought Rickman wouldn't see him. Luke was getting to the good part where Gandalf and the Balrog were fighting when. "And now we will let Sisco finish off where I did," Rickman said, standing beside Luke. "What? Oh, were are we at?" Luke asked, trying to hide his book under his desk, but Rickman was too fast. "We're at the part where I come to ask you what you are reading," Rickman said as he looked at the cover. His eyes flashed suddenly but he recovered. " 'The Lord of the Rings.' Ummm.So you think this is more interesting than my science class?" Rickman asked, narrowing his cold eyes at Luke.  
  
"No, no sir," Luke said, although he was burning to say yes. "Well, obviously you do, seeing as how you are reading it in my class. Now did I just hear you tell me a lie?" Rickman asked, smiling coldly at Luke. "No, sir," Luke said again. "I didn't? So you're trying to say I'm lying? Is that what he's saying class?" Rickman asked as the class was silent. "Well, is it?!" Rickman asked, raising his voice. Half of the class said yes while the other half muttered it. "Well, that settles it then. Sisco, for lying to me and while reading something that does not involve science, I'll see you after school for two hours of detention," Rickman said as he walked back to his desk, still carrying Luke's book. "And to make sure you don't try and read again, you can pick it up at the end of detention." Luke was silent. He would have wanted to shout at Rickman to give his book back, but thought that two hours of detention was enough. For the rest of the class, Luke felt Rickman's eyes on him all the time while someone else read. Finally, the bell rang, but Luke stayed where he was. Detention was always held in Rickman's room. Rickman waited before saying anything as if waiting for anyone else to come. They waited a minute or so and it appeared to be that Luke was to be his only 'victim' today. "Get a dictionary and start on the s. Once you get to the word 'science', stop and begin writing science and its meaning six hundred times. "Six hundred times?!" Luke exclaimed. "You won't say another word or it'll go up to one thousand!" Rickman said as his eyes flashed angrily. Luke got up and got a dictionary. He glared at Rickman as he sat down. Luke should have expected something like this from Rickman anyway. He was always getting on Luke's case for something. He started copying the first page of the s. At exactly five o'clock, Luke stopped. He got up, put the dictionary up, and started going to Rickman's desk. "All six hundred, eh? Next time you get detention, you'll have to be neater with your handwriting. It's nothing but chicken scratch," Rickman said, looking at Luke's papers. After looking at the papers, Rickman held Luke's book in his hand. Luke felt his face grow hot. "So you believe in this fairytale stuff? I guess it's okay when you're a little kid. Best better keep you nose outta nonsense like this. The real world's waiting for you," Rickman said coldly, still holding Luke's book and still wearing that smirk on his face. Luke's face was growing hotter. "Just shut up, okay?" he said before he could stop himself. That sure did ripe the smirk off Rickman's face. Luke would have gladly asked why Rickman told him not to read fairytales when he himself looked very much like Snape from Harry Potter. "What did you tell me boy?" Rickman asked, glaring at him. "I said shut up about what I read. Don't say anything unless you've read it. And you're wrong, you Snape wannabe, I'm not a kid anymore!" Luke shouted, grabbing his book from Rickman's hand. He ran out of the classroom and slammed the door in Rickman's face. He heard the door open with a loud bang and Rickman yelling behind him. Luke was so mad when he left the school that he didn't feel that someone was watching him. He began to cool off and he finally felt it. Thinking it was probably Rickman wanting to give him a good talking to, Luke began running. He ran and ran and got lost in one of the many crowds. He cut through an alley and was alone again. He felt at once that someone was watching him still. He kept looking over his shoulder as he trotted at a steady pace. Finally, while looking behind him, he ran into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry," Luke said. "Is that the Ring?" the stranger asked. He was tall and was dressed in a travel-worn cloak with a hood covering his face from sight. "The what?" Luke asked. The stranger pointed to his necklace; at a gold ring that Luke kept on a chain. He wore it all the time. "What, this? Oh no, my dad gave this to me when I was real young," Luke said. "Tis not the Ring?" the stranger asked again. "You mean the One Ring? Ha, no, it's not. It does look like it though, doesn't it?" Luke asked, looking at the stranger. He caught a glimpse of the stranger's face as the wind blew. Luke stepped back some. "So, what's your name, stranger?" Luke asked slowly. "My name? Well, I am known by many names. But you may called me Aragorn," the stranger said. "A-A-Aragorn?" Luke said breathlessly. He stepped back once more, dropping his book. The book fell near the stranger's mud-caked boots. The stranger looked at the book. The wind blew the stranger's hood from his face as he picked the book up. "Has it really been that long?" he muttered almost as if to himself. "So, Frodo and Bilbo were successful in making their book, although, I thought it would be called 'There and Back Again'." "Did you say Frodo?" Luke asked, his voice coming out in a squeak. "What? Frodo? Oh, yes, yes. I did. What year is it?" Aragorn asked. "It's um.2002. What year did you think you were in?" Luke asked. "Tis been a long time," Aragorn said, ignoring Luke's question. "Many years have gone by indeed." "Indeed they have, Aragorn. Now, let us get to the business at hand," a voice said from the shadows. Out came an old man with a grey beard, pointed hat, and a long stay. He too, was also covered in a cloak, a grey one to be exact. "Gandalf?" Luke choked out, barely believing it as he tripped on his foot and fell to the ground. "Yes, indeed. It is I, Gandalf. But, I am curious young one. How do you know my name?" Gandalf asked kindly. "He may have gotten it from this," Aragorn said, showing Gandalf Luke's book. "I see." Gandalf said as he took the book from Aragorn's hand and flipped through it. "You need not tell me your name, young one; for I know much about you already," he said with a twinkle in his eyes as he looked up from the book. He then put out a hand to help Luke up. Luke took it with a trembling hand. "Y-You do?" he managed to stammer out. Gandalf gave his book back to him with a nod. "Yes, and I ask you, you say the ring on your necklace is not that of the One Ring. Are you quite sure?" Gandalf asked. "Well, yeah, I guess. I mean, I can't become invisible or anything," Luke said. "Are you sure?" Gandalf asked again. "Well.no. I haven't tried it on really. It was too big for me when it was given to me and I've never wanted to try it on. But how can it be the One Ring if it was destroyed--" Luke started. "To see if it is, why don't you try it on?" Gandalf suggested. "Yeah, but isn't that what you're not suppose to do?" Luke asked. "This one has read well!" Gandalf chuckled. "Yes, you're not suppose to try it on. There is another option. But I am quite sure people cannot make fire come out of nowhere yet. They would be quite disturbed to see an old man with fire on a staff. So there is only one choice. If it isn't the One, then there's nothing to worry about." "Well, okay, here goes," Luke said, taking a deep breath, but still having doubt in his mind. Slowly, he put the ring on his index finger. Immediately, everything became foggy. Luke only saw the black outlines of Gandalf and Aragorn, but he did hear them gasp out. He slipped it back off and saw that they were astonished. "Gandalf, it's.it's," Aragorn drifted off. "But.but.how?" "Yes, I see it Aragorn. I do not know but, Luke? Would you mind coming with us?" Gandalf asked. "What, you mean now? I can't. I at least have to go home and, and." Luke drifted off. "Yes, but if you were to know the business at hand, you wouldn't have a second thought about it," Gandalf said. "Then please, inform me," Luke said. "Not now young one! Not now! I will when the time comes for it. Come, hurry along with us so we may be on our way," Gandalf said. "Where are we going?" Luke asked. "To Middle-earth," Gandalf answered. "You've got to be kidding me! Middle-earth?! You really expect me to believe that?" Luke asked in a high voice. "Well.yes," Gandalf said. "How do I know you're not some creeps from school who just bought costumes to trick me? A lot of the people at school know I like Lord of the Rings and they like to make fun of me about it. Middle-earth is, is like a fairytale anyway! What makes you think I won't put the ring back on and run away from you?" Luke asked. "Because you have read too much. You know what will happen if you put the Ring on too many times," Gandalf said. "I can't believe that I'm actually believing this! Okay, okay, let's go to Middle-earth," Luke said, finally giving up. "Knew we would get there somewhere," Gandalf said. "Follow me!" Aragorn and Luke followed Gandalf through alleys that Luke had never been down before. Luke could feel the eyes of many people on them. Whenever the people thought he wasn't looking their way, they gave him a strange look and starting whispering to whoever was near them. Luke didn't half blame them. He would be talking and looking strange too if he had seen someone with two men in traveled-worn cloaks, and one sporting a long grey beard and staff. That would turn anyone's head. Finally, they came upon one alley that was covered in total darkness. Gandalf stopped halfway down and away from any crowd. He raised his staff while he said, "Mornie utulie. Mornie alantie." A small light appeared on the upper end of his staff. "If you want to know, he just said 'Darkness has come. Darkness has fallen'," Aragorn whispered to Luke. "I know what he said," Luke said as Aragorn looked at him. "I heard it in a song," Luke said, not wanting to explain what a CD was. Gandalf began tapping on the wall. "It's here somewhere.Ah! Here it is!" Gandalf said as he tapped a bright read brick. A portal opened up. "Everyone in!" Gandalf said. Aragorn went first, then Luke, and finally Gandalf. Luke felt as if he was falling from a bridge until all of a sudden he fell on a field of grass. Aragorn was standing beside him. He helped Luke up as Gandalf appeared. Luke noticed that none of them had fallen except him and felt a little awkward, but he looked around and the awkwardness faded instantly. 


	2. Middleearth and the Reunion of the Fello...

Chapter Two Middle-earth and the Reunion of the Fellowship "Is this Middle-earth?" Luke asked breathlessly. "Yes, it is. It is beautiful, is it not?" Aragorn asked, looking all around. "It's wonderful.What part of Middle-earth are we in?" Luke asked, trying to soak it all in. "We are by the outskirts of the woods that lead to Rivendell," Aragorn said, looking to his right with a fondness in his eyes. Suddenly Luke saw something in the distant coming from the right. It appeared to be someone on horseback. Luke thought she was beautiful. Then the thought struck him. "Is that Arwen?" he asked. Aragorn nodded as Arwen rode up on her beautiful white horse. "Estel! Estel!" Arwen cried happily. "My beautiful, Evenstar. How is thou, Evenstar?" Aragorn asked as he helped her off her horse. From the looked in their eyes, Luke assumed this was the first time they had met since their deaths. Luke shivered as he thought of the word 'death'. "I am fine now that you are here. Father is awaiting your arrival," Arwen said. "Oh, and who is this that you have brought with you, Estel? And does he not seem to have the Ring in which you tried so hard to destroy?" Arwen asked as she noticed Luke and the ring. "This is Luke. Nay, my lady, I am not sure if it is the Ring we destroyed," Aragorn said. "Hello, Arwen. It's such a pleasure to meet you at last," Luke said. "Estel, how does this stranger know my name? For, we have never met," she said with an uncertainty in her eyes. "It's all in there," Aragorn said, pointed to the book in Luke's hand. "He has read everything about us, my Undomiel." "Yeah, and I also read that both of you are dead and that Gandalf went to the Grey Havens. How are you still here?" Luke asked the both of them. "We have unfinished business concerning your Ring. Now, where has Gandalf gone off to?" Aragorn asked Arwen. "He is over yonder, talking to Elladan and Elrohir," Arwen said. Indeed, Gandalf was by the outskirts of the woods and was talking to two Elves on horses. "I think we should head back to Father's," Arwen said. "Have you no other horse dear Undomiel? For, I do not want Luke to walk, yet it will be a bit cramped with the three of us on one horse," Aragorn said. "Nay my lord. They are all at Father's. I have not seen any in the fields," Arwen said. "Eve if you were once a king of Gondor, no one has a horse for you," Aragorn sighed. He the let out a long whistle. They heard neighing, and then another white horse came over the grassy hill and towards Aragorn. "I do hope you know how to ride alone?" he asked Luke. "Um, yeah. My grandpa has a ranch back in the country where I come from," Luke said, although he did not tell Aragorn he had never rode on a saddle-less horse before. "Well, then, I will ride with Evenstar," Aragorn said as he got upon Arwen's horse and helped her up on it behind him. At first, Luke's horse was a little uneasy at letting him on just as Luke was about getting on him. Luke and Aragorn talked to it slowly and friendly and Luke finally won its trust. A little while later, Luke found that no saddle riding wasn't as uncomfortable as he thought it would be. He followed behind Aragorn and Arwen and was glad hat Aragorn went slow. They finally reach Gandalf and Arwen's two brothers. "I was just about to go and fetch you," Gandalf said. "Let us hurry to Elrond's. Elladan and Elrohir have told me that Elrond has a surprise for us," Gandalf said with a twinkle in his eyes. Aragorn stared at Gandalf for a second, but he would say no more. "Alright then. Keep your secrets," Aragorn said as Gandalf only smiled in reply. He whistled and Shadowfax came and as soon as Gandalf got up upon Shadowfax, they were off. Luke was expecting the ride to be long and uncomfortable once again. But surprisingly, it only took a few minutes to get to Rivendell. As they got off their horses, Luke saw that Elrond was there to greet them. Aragorn noticed many horses instead. When he looked at Arwen questionably, she only smiled at him. "Fine, you can keep your secrets too," he muttered to her smiling. Elladan and Elrohir took their horses and tied them near the others. "Welcome my dear friend," Elrond said as he shook hands with Gandalf. "It has been a long time since we were here last. Aragorn, it's nice to see you again. Come, come, we have a surprise for you!" Elrond said. "Oh, and who is this?" he asked as he noticed an amazed Luke. "That is Luke. I have yet to talk to you about him," Gandalf said. "Such strange ways you have, Gandalf. But that's beside the facts now. You must come! They have been waiting for you," Elrond said as Aragorn looked uncertain at him, but Elrond did not return his gaze. They all followed Elrond up the stairs. Before they even got halfway up them, two hobbits came running out. "Gandalf! Gandalf! It's really you! You're here, Gandalf!!" Merry and Pippin exclaimed as they came running and almost knocked Gandalf down as they hugged him both. "Hello there, Meriadoc Brandybuck and you too Peregrin Took!" Gandalf said laughing merrily. At the top of the stairs was a door from which Merry and Pippin had come out of. A moment later it was opened by Sam, who only stuck his head out. Then he and Frodo came out. Aragorn and Luke both stared at them as they came down. They both had their mouths opened slightly, as if to say something to Frodo and Sam, but it never came. Arwen looked at them both and laughed. She hugged Aragorn and kissed him on the cheek. "There's till more," she whispered in his ear. While Merry, Pippin, Frodo, and Sam were talking to Gandalf, Legolas and Gimli came out. "Well, we are both back from the Sea my friend!" Legolas called out happily to Aragorn. "It was actually enjoyable," Gimli said. "For a dwarf anyway." Then the door opened again. Faramir and Eowyn came out, hand in hand. And behind them? Well, behind them came Boromir the Fair. He looked quite young and his face carried no worries or doubts, as if a great burden of some kind had been lifted off his shoulders. Aragorn stared at them as they came down. Luke was beyond amazement. "Hello, brother Aragorn! I see that the White City indeed did not fall, nor did our people fail! You came through with your promise brother," Boromir said as they hugged each other deeply. "Do you know what it is like when four hobbits, an Elf, a Dwarf, my brother, and his wife try to tell me what I missed out on all together? I did not catch a word they were saying except that the White City did not fall. But that was about it." "Do not worry! Tonight I shall tell you everything!" Aragorn promised. "I will be looking forward to it," Boromir said. Merry and Pippin finally noticed Aragorn. They started talking at the same time and made no sense what so ever. "See what I had to put up with?" Boromir muttered. Then after everyone greeted everyone, they finally noticed Luke, who was still amazed. "And who would you be?" Pippin asked him. "I'm uh, L, Luke," Luke managed to say. "Well, L, Luke, I'm Pippin and this is Merry and-" "I already know who you are. I know who everyone is. No need for introductions," Luke said as he patted his book. "Oh really?" Pippin asked, clearly disappointed in not getting to introduce everyone. "Mr. Frodo! It looks like you've seen a ghost! What's wrong, Master?" Sam asked, worried. Frodo had gone ghostly pale and the only thing he could do was point to Luke's chest, to the Ring. "What is that?!" Sam cried out. "It can't be the One, Mr. Frodo. We saw Gollum go down with it! Who are you and why do you want to scare my Master so?" Sam asked angrily, running up to Luke, although Luke was a foot taller than him. "I told you already. I'm Luke. I didn't mean to scare Frodo. Don't ask me why I'm here, Gandalf brought me here," Luke said. To himself he muttered, "I never knew this was real." "Gandalf, why did you bring him here?!" Sam demanded angrily, turning to Gandalf. "Calm down, Samwise. I have to talk to Elrond and then I shall tell you and everyone else," Gandalf promised. "It's about time for dinner. Why don't you and the other hobbits go and set dinner?" Sam grumbled, but went and helped Frodo and the others set up the dinner table. Luke found he wasn't need at all. Dinner was alive with the buzzing of conversations here and there. After dinner was over, the hobbits invited Luke to sit with them. Everyone else gathered around and talked. Luke listened and heard some things that weren't in his book. After awhile though, everyone went into their own groups and no one really paid attention to Luke. To past the time that was left, Luke began to read his book. Every now and again he looked up and watched everyone. Faramir and Boromir were in deep conversation with Eowyn listening to them. The hobbits were smoking their pipes and were having a good time. Legolas and Gimli joined Boromir, Faramir, and his wife and talked about the Sea to them. Luke saw that the only ones missing were Aragorn, Arwen, Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, and Gandalf. He got up and no one noticed him. He walked down through a passage and into the night. He could see the stars shinning. He stared in awe at Rivendell as he stood on the balcony. It was beautiful. The movie had nothing on this place! He saw some steps on his right and he went down them. That's when he heard voices. They were coming somewhere in the center of Rivendell. Luke crept closer and finally saw that it was Elrond and Gandalf. "I thought you said the One Ring was destroyed," Elrond was saying. "Yes, so did I. But it seems Sauron has tricked us once again. It seems as if he made two Rings," Gandalf said. Luke crept closer. He saw that there was a fire and Elrond, his two sons, and Gandalf were sitting by it. The flames flickered, showing their faces. "Two Rings? Come now, Mithrandir. How did you come to that conclusion?" Elrond asked. "Because the boy tried on the Ring he had and disappeared," Gandalf answered. "Just because he disappeared? Many have made rings now that will make the wearer invisible," Elrond said and Luke saw that he was getting impatient. "You cannot possibly tell me you did not feel that power! Do not lie to me Elrond Half-elven! You felt it as well as I did!" Gandalf said, now appearing to be mad. "Yes, but that could have been the power of your Ring," Elrond said, still arguing. "Dear Elrond, I left my Ring back in my room. You did not feel my Ring's power. I tell you the boy has the Other Ring!" Gandalf said. "The Other Ring? There are legends of such a thing, I do admit. But they were only legends. Could such a thing exist, Mithrandir?" Elrond asked. "It may be hard to believe, but this very well may be the Ring Sauron made that no one knew of," Gandalf said. "You are not pretending.I can see that." Elrond said as he drifted off into his own thoughts. "The one reason I came here was to decide with you what we must do. We are all back here, even the ones who died. There has to be a reason for it, Elrond. Should we let the boy carry it if it is the true Other Ring? Or will we choose to make Frodo carry it like last time. Last time it was a burden he should had never had to carry. It nearly killed him and I can't bring myself to as of anything more from him. If we appoint the boy to carry it, will he make it all the way through? He is yet young, younger even than Frodo was. I fear he may be too young. Come now, Elrond, and tell me your thoughts," Gandalf said. Elrond didn't seem to hear him. He sat in deep thought, rubbing his finger across his brow every now and again. Gandalf sat in silence and then pulled out his pipe and started smoking. Elladan and Elrohir began talking amongst themselves, waiting for their father to come out of thought. Luke stood in shock at what he had heard. Could his ring he now had on his neck be the Other Ring? The silence was so intense that Luke could hardly stand it until- "Yes, we must destroy the Other Ring. I think it would be best for the boy to carry out the mission. Should he fail, all of Middle-earth will surely be destroyed. There can be no one else that can carry this out," Elrond said, coming out of his thoughts and breaking the silence. So that was it. Luke only now realized the responsibility that had just been laid upon him. He remembered when he always wanted to do something like this. But this was for real. The whole Middle-earth was counting on him. He suddenly came back to reality with a snap. He looked up and saw that Gandalf was getting up and the others were doing the same. And they were coming right for him. 


End file.
